Facade of Broken Promises
by nottheonlyfanaround
Summary: "What goes better than Black and Blue?" Skylar Blue
1. Prologue

The Blacks and the Blues had been friends since the beginning, two of the most pure blooded families alive, how could they not be? Of course this meant their children would have to be close to each other. At least their eldest would have to be able to tolerate each others existence. Tolerate they did. Tolerate and more.

Sirius and Skylar were inseparable. Where one was the other was beside them. Where one went, the other followed. You rarely saw one without the other. And that is why, on this summer day, their parents had gotten together to discuss multiple matters and have dinner.

Skylar had a younger sister, Raina, and they got along fairly well. However just Sirius and Skylar sat in the parlor of the Black's manor, talking animatedly about quidditch. "Hey Siri?" Skylar had asked in a quiet voice. As if she was scared she would be caught, though she was doing nothing wrong.

Skylar had a normally loud and jolly voice, and was often told to be quieter and use an 'inside voice'. However when she was nervous or sometimes just calm, she would have a quiet voice. Skylar was an easily excitable child, and at 11 still hadn't grown out of it.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"You said you didn't want anything for your birthday-"

"Because I didn't" Sirius said, interjecting his statement.

"But I made you something anyway, as a celebratory gift."

"Celebrating what?"

"The two of us receiving our Hogwarts letters on the same day. So I made you something to fit the occasion."

Sirius had snorted, Skylar was smart for her age, and her use of long words had confused her parents at first.

"Big words shorty."

"It's not my fault you don't know what they mean you giant."

They both glared at each other and burst out laughing. This was how it always was, they were comfortable in each others presence, and loved making jokes. Skylar handed Sirius a small box, it was delicate and soft, black wrapped in gold. He opened it carefully, revealing a ring with the initials S.B. on it. The ring was golden, and the engraving was enchanted so the initials would change color depending on what house Sirius got.

"I love it so much. Do your parents know?"

"I'm glad. No, they don't, I thought it would be best."

The two hugged and Sirius noticed a ring on Skylar's finger as well. It looked identical to his, except her ring was silver, to differentiate. Skylar noticed him looking and explained that theirs were made to match. So that they would never truly be apart. And they wouldn't truly know why that would be special until later that evening.

A tragedy. That's what everyone was calling it anyway. How Sirius Black and Skylar Blue were going to different schools. Beauxbatons would be fun, or so everyone told Skylar. It was an amazing place for young women to learn proper etiquette. After a teary farewell Skylar left to Beauxbatons. Which unlike Hogwarts, didn't give a summer off, you had to learn how to be proper in summer as well.

And the two wrote letters at first, but eventually Sirius stopped writing. Stopped replying. And this tore at the heart of Skylar. Until she learned how to create a facade, of smiles, to hide the sadness that was growing. That had consumed her.


	2. Three Long Years Later

Finally. I can finally go to Hogwarts. After two years of being almost chosen as the honored transfer, I'm finally going. I can go back to England, see my family more than just for Christmas. Make new friends. _See Sirius Again_. I smile to myself, pushing my trolley through the wall. I look in awe at the scarlet train right in front of me.

Someone bumps into me from behind and I turn quickly to see a girl with flaming red hair and striking green eyes. Her cart has spilled all over the ground, so I wave my wand and mutter a spell to fix it all. Afterwards offering her a hand up. She looks at it hesitantly, her eyes narrowing in suspicion.

I let out a sigh and wave my wand, muttering yet another spell. This one helping her up to her feet. I let out a small, polite smile at her, offering my hand to shake. "Hello my name is Skylar Blue. Pureblood. And you?" She looks at it hesitantly, shaking it but pulling away quickly.

"Lily Evans, Muggleborn." She says, glaring a little.

"Nice to meet you Lily. We should get on the train, Don't want to be late on my first day." I reply courteously. Taking her hand and moving us towards the train. She looks confused, a pureblood helping her must be new.

"First day? No offense but you look the same age as I do." She says, looking quickly away. I smile inwardly at her question, finding a compartment and dragging her into it. I store my luggage and owl and sit down. Motioning for Lily to sit across from me.

"I the same age as you, considering you must be a third year. However I've spent my previous two years at Beauxbatons. I'm this years transfer student." I reply to her earlier comment, hoping to let her ease up a bit. We make small talk and I learn some interesting things about her. Her favorite color is blue, she's a Gryffindor, she knows french, and she has a sister. I listen to her explain the Houses and she's getting to Slytherin but gets interrupted.

"Do you really need to explain Slytherin?" Comes a familiar voice. I mouth 'ignore it' to Lily and she smiles at me shaking her head.

"Lily-Pad go out with me?" Comes a second voice, seating themselves next to Lily. I roll my eyes at the arrogance. Smiling as an idea comes into my head.

" _Lily. Let's go get changed into our robes."_ I say, smiling at the confusion of the boy next to her. Lily nods and grabs my hand, dragging me to the bathrooms. I quickly grab my trunk, Lily's trunk, and my owl as we leave. I slip on my uniform, which doesn't yet have any colors on it. As I'm not yet assigned to a house.

"Let's go." I say, as Lily emerges from the changing room, dragging her the opposite way than which we came. I see a boy sitting alone in a compartment, dark hair, dark eyes, a hooked nose, and green robes. _Slytherin._ I slide open the door to the compartment.

"Lily!" The boy shouts, eyes lighting up at the sight of my new Gryffindor friend. I smile inwardly. His eyes turn towards me after giving Lily a hug.

"Skylar, Blue." I say offering a hand as I sit down, storing my trunk and owl overhead. His eyes scan me up and down before shaking my hand.

"Severus Snape. You're the transfer, right?" He asks. I look at him curiously. _Regulus is in Slytherin._ I look at him, judging him trustworthy enough. I nod. Turning towards the window. The train eventually comes to a stop, Lily trying to include me in the conversations, and me making small talk the best I can.

I get off the train, taking the boats along with all the first years. I sit alone in a boat. Being the only thirteen year old with them. Hagrid the giant gives me a warm smile when we finally get off the boats, noticing the frightened glint in my eyes. I always get scared around the water, as I can't swim. They didn't teach us in Beauxbatons like father said they would.

I wait outside the great hall as all the first years get sorted. And then I hear the same familiar voice from the train. "Headmaster! Where's the transfer, I'm starving!" They shout.

"I was just getting to that Mr. Black. If you will. Our transfer student, Miss Blue from Beauxbatons!" Dumbledore says, leaving me with no chance to recover from the slight shock. However I mask it, putting on a small smile as I walk up to the hat. The hat pokes through my mind a bit, seeing only the parts of my memory I will allow it to.

"Slytherin!" The hat shouts. _Finally._ I stand up and notice the glares of three boys. My heart sinking at one of them. _Sirius._ I find Regulus and sit next to him at the table. Luckily he's sitting with Severus, meaning I have the chance to get to know him more. Food appears and I put a small bit of food on my plate. After it's gone I skip dessert and make small talk with a girl one year ahead of me. Narcissa Black.

I've met her once or twice before, at Christmas with Sirius. _He hates me._ I let out a sigh, getting up with everyone and following the prefect down to the Slytherin common rooms. I look at my ring, which I now wear on a necklace, and see my engravings are green.

As we enter I notice I share a room with no one. _Shame._ I walk in, ignoring dirty looks thrown to me by the other ladies in the common rooms. I hear a slide and two grunts of pain. I open my door, walking to stairs to see Severus and Regulus at the Bottom. "The stairs are slides. _Idiots._ " I say, the insult in french as I know neither will understand it.

I walk down the stairs and towards a sofa, opening a book Sirius and I used to read to each other. Regulus sits next to me. Severus awkwardly sits across from us. "Sirius doesn't wear his ring anymore." Regulus says, a smirk on his face. _He thinks he'll get praise for snitching on his brother._ I look him dead in the eyes and let my eyes narrow slightly.

It's something I learned at Beauxbatons. You make your eyes filled with malice, and narrow them hardly noticeably, but still noticeable. It will scare your opponent enough to let you win any argument. He shrinks back slightly. I let out a fake yawn, hand covering my mouth and head up to my room.

"Severus." I call from the top of the stairs, watching his head turn towards me. "You should tell her how you feel." I say, knowing he'll understand who I'm talking about. I sigh as I lay in my bed. _Alone again._

 _Why does it hurt, when you aren't around?_


	3. First Official Day Part 1

I wake up to sun shining slightly through the water into my window. I yawn and get dressed in my robes and uniform. I head down to breakfast, dragging Severus along with me. He eyes me curiously but doesn't talk. I almost start up a conversation, but stop myself as I remember what was drilled into our heads at Beauxbatons. _Don't speak unless you're spoken to._ I listen to the indistinct chatter of the other students before a hand roughly grabs my arm and drags me.

"I'll bring her right back Snivellous." Sirius says, mockery in his tone. I spin around, giving Severus a look that tells him to find Lily. I whip my head around towards Sirius.

"You have no right to call him that." I say, my tone calm and quiet. He looks me up and down, a smirk on his face.

"Why should I listen to you? You went to Beauxbatons and left me here." He says, slight malice seeps into his words and I narrow my eyes.

"I had no choice in the matter." I reply, my tone cold. I remember Regulus' words. I look at his hand, no ring. I turn and attempt to walk away. But a hand grabs my wrist. I spin around and slap Sirius. I shake his grip from my wrist and head to the library. I've lost my appetite.

* * *

A/N: To be continued.


End file.
